fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Was für ein Jahrgangstreffen/Kapitel 2
Kapitel 2 Freunde „Ist das wirklich notwendig?“ Fragte Tina die noch immer unter Schock zu stehen schien, obwohl bereits 5 Stunden seit dem Vorfall vergangen waren. „Ja ist es!“ Fauchte ihr Lena entgegen. Sie wirkte weder geschockt, noch verwundert oder schlimmer, entsetzt, wie die anderen. Sie wirkte eher verängstigt und gestresst. „Ich sagte doch schon dass wir zu James müssen. Er hätte niemals ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden dürfen. Das war der größte Fehler den wir gemacht haben.“ „Warum? Was soll denn passieren? Er wird sich doch erholen, so wie wir auch.“ Meinte Mark, der das ganze scheinbar am besten von den dreien auffasste. „Ja und genau das ist das Problem!“ Schrie ihn Lena an. Sie atmete tief durch und erklärte nochmal warum es nun so wichtig war das sie so schnell es ging zu James kamen. „Diese Männer werden hinter ihm her sein weil er sie identifizieren kann. Es ist in Köln verboten Kinder zu erschaffen ohne die Erlaubnis des Prinzen und zudem ist es sehr beängstigend das es sich bei dem Grab um ein Sabbat grab gehandelt hat. Das könnte einen Krieg bedeuten. Wenn das raus kommt bricht hier die Hölle aus und um das zu verhindern werden sie James töten.“ „Aber…aber du hast uns doch auch…verwandelt oder nicht?“ Fragte Bianca, die noch immer mit Blut im Gesicht zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des kleinen Apartments saß. „Ist das…ist das nicht dasselbe?“ „Nicht ganz.“ Antwortete Lena ihr. „Ich habe euch lediglich zu einem Gouhl meines Meisters gemacht…zumindest zu einer Art. Auch das ist verboten, aber es steht nicht unter derselben Strafe wie das erschaffen eines neuen Vampirs. Erschafft jemand einen Vampir ohne die Erlaubnis des Prinzen, so wird der erschaffene Vampir so wie sein Erschaffer vernichtet. Und der Erschaffer des Erschaffers, wird mit einer nicht tödlichen Strafe belegt, wenn dieser noch die Aufsicht hat. Bei unerlaubt erschafften Gouhlen, werden diese getötet und ihr Meister bestraft.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Was bedeutet dass ihr hingerichtet werdet und mein Meister trägt die Strafe. Da ich ohne sein Wissen gehandelt habe, werde ich anschließend sicher auch den Tod finden, und das auf eine Art die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen mag.“ Hätte man Bianca, Mark und Tina gestern gesagt dass es Vampire wirklich gab, sie hätten nur gelacht und es für einen dämlichen Scherz gehalten. Das Problem nun war nur, das sie es mit 100%iger Sicherheit wussten. Lena, ihre alte Freundin aus der gemeinsamen Zeit am Humboldt Gymnasium in Köln, hatte ihnen etwas Blut gegeben, welches von ihrem Meister stammte, wie sie ihn nannte. Erst glaubten die drei ihr kein Wort, doch war Lenas Meister jemand besonderes. Er gehörte einer besonderen Familie von Vampiren an, den Malkavianern. Sie besaßen Zugang zu den Geheimnissen des Universums für den Preis ihres Verstandes. Dies wirkte sich nach einer Kostprobe noch nicht auf einen Menschen aus, doch wussten die drei mit absoluter Sicherheit das Lena die Wahrheit sagte. „Aber dann…dann hast du ja dein Todesurteil unterschrieben als du uns gerettet hast.“ Brachte Bianca mit Tränen in den Augen hervor während Lena den Plasmafernseher an der Wand ab nahm und einen verborgenen Schrank dahinter öffnete. „Ja, aber das machen Freunde nun mal so. Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan wie ich uns alle retten kann, doch der erste Schritt dafür lautet James zu retten.“ Lena könnte eine Terroristin sein wenn man nach dem Inhalt des Geheimfachs ging. Handfeuerwaffen, Maschinenpistolen, mehrere Messer, Sprengstoff, Schutzwesten und sogar Schwerter befanden sich dort drin. Und genug Munition um eine kleine Armee zu versorgen. „Was zur Hölle ist das? Was machst du?“ Fragte Mark mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination. „Ich bin Biologin an der Uni, das weißt du doch.“ Antwortete Lena ihm schmunzelnd. „Frauen müssen auf sich aufpassen in der großen bösen Stadt.“ Sie reichte eine der Handfeuerwaffen an Mark. „Weißt du wie man damit umgeht?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Lena nahm sie ihm wieder ab, betätigte den Auswurfknopf für das Magazin welches in ihre Hand glitt. „So lässt du das leere Magazin frei.“ Sie schob es wieder rein und es rastete ein. „Kommt das Klicken sitzt es richtig.“ Sie zog den Verschluss zurück, ließ ihn los. Er schnellte nach vorne und der Hahn war gespannt. „So lädst du sie fertig. Hier ist die Sicherung, so ist die Waffe gesichert.“ Sie legte den Sicherungshebel um. „Und so ist sie scharf. Auf das Ziel richten und abdrücken.“ Sie sicherte die Waffe wieder und reichte sie ihm zurück. „Entsichere erst wenn du dir sicher bist das du die Waffe gegen jemanden einsetzt um zu verhindern jemanden ausversehen zu verletzen.“ Nickend nahm Mark die Waffe nun entgegen. Er versuchte seine Angst vor der Waffe nicht zu zeigen und nahm sich gleich 2 weitere Magazine aus dem Schrank. „Also dann…wie lautet der Plan?“ „Ist…ist James wirklich so in Gefahr…?“ Fragte Bianca plötzlich. Ihr Blick war verängstigt auf die Waffe in Marks Hand gerichtet. Lena nickte nur und war dabei einen Waffengürtel an zu legen mit 3 Halftern, je einen links und rechts an der Hüfte, und eine über dem Hintern. Bianca schluckte schwer und stand dann auf. Ihr bis eben noch verängstigte Blick wurde nun fester und sie streckte verlangend eine Hand in Lenas Richtung. „Dann müssen wir uns beeilen. Ich will nicht das James etwas geschieht.“ Lena sah sie überrascht an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte als auch schon Tina einsprang und die Hände beruhigend auf Biancas Schultern legte. Diese zuckte im ersten Moment vor lauter Schreck zusammen und quiekte sogar. „Tut mir leid Bianca das wollte ich nicht.“ Sagte Tina ruhig und nahm die Hände wieder runter. „Aber ich denke als erstes sollten wir dir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen.“ Bianca nickte und ging mit Tina zusammen ins Badezimmer, wo zuvor Tina und Mark sich schon von dem Blut befreit hatten. Wessen Blut genau es war wussten sie alle nicht. Doch sicher war ein Großteil davon ihr eigenes gewesen. „Ich lege euch einige Sachen von mir raus.“ Rief Lena ihnen noch nach während sie nicht nur Waffen für sich heraus nahm, sondern auch für Tina und Bianca. „Für dich dürfte da auch noch was passendes sein Mark. Mein Exfreund hat einige seiner Sachen hier gelassen. Die dürften dir eigentlich passen.“ Mark nickte dankend und ging sich umziehen. Auch seine Kleidung war voller Blut. Blut von ihm, Blut von James und Tina, Blut von 3 seiner alten Stufenkammeraden deren Namen er nicht einmal mehr wusste und das Blut dieser…Monster die über sie hergefallen waren. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die drei fertig waren mit dem Umziehen. Lena hatte ihnen leichte Sportkleidung raus gesucht, zum einen hatte sie davon genug, zum anderen waren dort die Waffen gut zu verbergen. Außerdem wusste sie was auf sie zukommen würde, oder erwartete es zumindest und da waren ihre schönen Sachen ihr dann doch einfach zu schade für. „Also gut, ab ins Auto. Sie haben ihn sicher in die Uniklinik gebracht. Ich habe dort eine Zugangskarte für den Personaleingang, da ich dort in den Labors arbeite. Besser wir beeilen uns.“ Das ungewöhnliche Einsatzteam verließ die Wohnung und machte sich bereit einen alten Freund zu retten.